1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electro luminescence (EL) display device includes a lower electrode disposed in each pixel and a bank disposed on an outer periphery of the lower electrode and partitions pixels adjacent to each other. In addition, the organic EL display device includes an organic layer including a light emitting layer. The organic layer covers the bank and the lower electrode. The bank includes a bank opening in each of the pixels, and the organic layer is in contact with the lower electrode inside the bank opening. In addition, generally, the organic layer is likely to be deteriorated due to moisture infiltration to the organic layer. For this reason, in the related art, a barrier structure which covers the organic layer has been proposed. JP2007-184251A, Japanese Patent No. 4303591, and JP2010-272270A disclose a barrier structure formed of a plurality of layers.